


【德哈】Screw up

by yuimikasa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, PWP, 奶油play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuimikasa/pseuds/yuimikasa
Summary: 警告⚠就是篇pwp⚠OOC預警⚠人物不屬於我，他們屬於羅林⚠奶油play





	【德哈】Screw up

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然是篇pwp，但我第一次寫這麼長，希望看完後不要嫌棄啊。

Draco一回到家就聞到了一股甜膩的味道從廚房飄來，緊接著他聽到了鍋子與鍋子碰撞的聲響。

Draco悄聲地走到廚房門口，Harry正在研究蛋糕怎麼做，鑑於他之前慘淡的魔藥成績，蛋糕似乎到現在都還沒有成功，Draco看到餐桌上有許多的半成品以及雜亂的工具和食材。

「嘿。」

Harry的手在聽到聲音後抖了一下，看到來人後就不客氣的回他：「幹嘛？」

「為什麼在做蛋糕？」Draco的指尖滑過灑在餐桌邊緣的糖粉，他聞了聞，伸舌舔了指尖，糖膩的味道瞬間在Draco口中化開。

「想想今天什麼日子吧！」Harry翻了個白眼，覺得Draco這是故意的。

「六月五號，怎麼了？」Draco挑眉，在說完的那一剎那才意識到今天是自己的生日。

Harry有些憤怒地摔了手上的打蛋盆到餐桌上，發出了聲響，「是你的生日！不敢置信，你居然忘了！」。

「反正蛋糕現在弄也來不及了，你都回來了，不如我們就去外面吃飯吧！」Harry的心情因為做不成蛋糕變得十分的不愉快。

「Wait. 」Draco把正要踏出廚房的Harry拉了回來，「There is one birthday cake infront of me. 」

「Then, I'm the dessert. You should eat after dinner. 」Harry狡詰地笑了。

「I don't care. 」

Draco用手沾了一些奶油，照著Harry的唇型塗抹，吻上，溫熱的舌頭在舔完奶油時觸碰到Harry冰冷的唇瓣，舌頭試圖竄進Harry的口腔，卻因為碰到了牙齒而阻擋去路。

「張開。 」Draco的語氣帶著命令，Harry輕啟牙關，讓Draco的舌頭緩慢的滑進去。

Draco想把Harry的圍裙扯下，卻因為動作太粗暴又著急，遲遲解不開。

Harry輕笑，伸手向後撫摸Draco焦躁的雙手，隨後自己解開了圍裙，Draco馬上把圍裙從Harry身上脫下，丟到一旁的地板上，因為地上都是糖粉的緣故，掀起了一些糖塵，使原本就甜膩的氣味，味道更加的重了。

唇瓣和舌頭緊緊地貼合纏繞，Harry不慌不忙地解開了對方襯衫，讓對方光滑的肌膚曝露在空氣中。

Harry正在解開自己的襯衫鈕釦，Draco同時已經解開了Harry的皮帶並且脫下了褲子。

Harry把手放到Draco的手臂上：「這麼著急。」 ，Harry因為剛剛的吻還在喘息著，霧氣朦朧地攀上眼鏡的鏡面。

「當然，」Draco說著，用食指滑過在內褲裡膨脹的陰莖，「這裡好像在對我說想要多一點。」

Harry發出音量不大的笑聲，低下頭親吻了Draco。

Draco將奶油塗抹在對方的胸前，用手隨意的抹開，不時挑逗對方的乳尖，他將奶油均勻地塗抹在Harry內褲上，輕柔、緩慢地，像是對待海綿蛋糕一樣，Harry被他的舉動惹得焦躁難安，呼吸聲越來越大，腰身不斷的向前拱起，企圖想要獲得更多的摩擦。

Draco很滿意地停下了動作，Harry馬上伸手示意Draco：「Don't stop. 」

Draco看著Harry吞下了難耐的口水，然後伸出舌頭，開始舔舐。隔著布料的生殖器有些敏感，在Draco的舌尖靠近內褲上的奶油時，Harry腳趾微曲捲起，悶哼出聲，像電流一般流竄全身。

上頭的低吟聲和粗重的呼吸聲，以及纏繞在Draco的髮旋裡的十指，讓他更賣力的用舌頭去取悅Harry，Draco將手緊抓在Harry的大腿上，防止他站不穩。

內褲由於奶油以及Draco的唾液變得異常濕黏，緊緊地貼合著Harry的陰莖，勾勒著Harry的形狀，它迫不及待地想要衝出隔層的布料。

「More...I wanna more. 」Harry的手想要將自己的內褲脫下，但卻使不上力氣，只能將內褲脫了一半，當Harry的陰莖接觸到外面的空氣時，微微顫抖地流出透明液體，Draco順勢的含住了那一小部分，用舌尖以及舌苔挑逗著龜頭。

「哈……啊……。」Harry緊咬著唇瓣，不可抑制地發出聲。

他被這一舉動刺激的彎下腰，不斷地往Draco嘴裡送著，卻不能滿足到他現在高漲的性慾。他推開Draco的頭，有些不穩的把內褲往下脫，露出整根器官。

Harry將Draco的頭抬起，彎下腰伸出舌頭，往Draco的嘴裡蠻纏，液體與液體的交換，空氣逐漸變得暖和起來，Draco趁著舌吻時，用奶油代替了潤滑油往Harry的股間塗抹，仔細地用食指在Harry的皺褶上觸摸著。

左手有些用力的揉捏Harry的股瓣，右手往洞口緩慢地插入一小節，然後抽出。幾次之後，Draco停下了吻和抽插，叫Harry把那瓶奶油拿給他。

Harry滿臉疑惑，不是很開心Draco停下了動作，卻還是乖乖地拿了Draco要求的那瓶奶油。

Draco接過後，搖了搖奶油瓶，用左手手指找到了洞口位置後，將奶油瓶的噴嘴往Harry的洞口裡放進一小節，突然有異物擠進了穴口，這讓Harry很不舒服，他蹙著眉頭，咬緊牙關地怒視Draco。

「Good boy.」Draco說，嘴角微翹，唇瓣靠近Harry的雙唇，在溫柔地親吻著的同時，Draco擠壓了開關，將奶油一股腦的往Harry溫熱的穴口裡釋出，一瞬間冰冷填滿了後穴，Harry不舒適地掙扎著扭動，憤怒地想要咬傷Draco唇瓣，卻沒得逞。

「Fuck you! What are you bloody doing? 」Harry咆嘯，卻還是乖乖的站著。

「Filling my cake. 」Draco晃了晃手上的奶油瓶，隨後丟到一旁的圍裙上，「Now, Harry,Lie down.」。

Harry沒好氣地躺下，「Well, you should taste it right now. 」

「As you wish, 」Draco將雙唇靠近Harry的龜頭，伸出舌尖輕輕刮騷而過，薄唇輕啟：「H~arry...」。

因為Draco的舉動，Harry戰慄了幾秒，倒抽了一口氣。

Draco含住了整根Harry的生殖器，舌頭在裡面吸允、舔弄，嘴巴上下的移動，溫熱而潮濕，緊緊的裹著Harry，感受Harry的陰莖不由自主地在嘴裡跳動著。

Draco的手伴隨著奶油進出，「Ha...Ummm...」感受到腸道填滿了奶油濕潤以及冰冷感，Harry有些難受的向後仰，但不到一會兒，奶油的溫度變得跟體溫一樣，Draco來回的抽送著洞口，奶油就像液體一般流了出來，粉色的腸壁跟著手指進進出出地。經過幾次之後，Harry口乾舌燥地要求Draco給他更多，奶白的泡沫以及香甜味道從Harry的穴口不斷傳出。

Harry的十指把Draco的頭髮揉的亂七八糟，突然一道快感突然席捲而來，讓Harry雙腿大開拱起腰部扭動，腳趾難耐的捲曲起來，大力的喘著口氣，Draco知道Harry已經快到極限了，於是加快了兩邊的速度。

Harry像隻溺水的魚一樣奮力的往上游著，他的頭往後仰，脖頸露出迷人的弧度，黑色的頭髮蓬鬆且雜亂地跟著律動上下移動。

「Ha…It's coming …Draco, It's,um...ha……ah……。」白濁黏稠的液體從Harry的尿道口噴出，Harry無力地躺在餐桌上。

當餘韻過後，Harry將身體撐起，坐起餐桌上，雙腿大開的環繞在Draco的腰側，雙手向後撐住身子，將洞口主動送往Draco的陰莖位置。

看著Harry的臉龐上殘留著剛剛運動過後的細汗和迷濛的眼神，乳尖上還有融化的奶油正緩緩的流下，剛剛才被他手指操過的穴口正在一張一合地吐出白色的泡沫以及奶昔，彷佛是在邀請他一般，Draco想著，還想把這個人操上幾百次才能滿足。

「Screw you, Harry. 」Draco親啄一下唇瓣，更加的靠近Harry，把Harry困在他與餐桌之間，緊密的，不留一絲空隙。

Harry伸出舌頭靈活地舔了殘留在他嘴角的奶油，睜著那祖母綠一般明亮、透徹的雙眼，映照著Draco的身影。

——「Screw me. 」

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文的構想是英文的screw it（搞砸了），想著就想到了screw you（去你的，是個髒話，我本“yì”意“yín”是搞砸你，也就是把你弄的很糟糕。），所以Harry回了.....你懂的。


End file.
